Truth or Dare?
by 34Paradisedream
Summary: Sometimes even really boring days can turn out to be interesting WallyxKuki Forever!


Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own KND…

Truth or dare?

It was a really boring day that Saturday afternoon in the treehouse. Sector V were together in the main room of the quarters, lying around. Some of them, as Nigel Uno was, were reading a book, or a magazine in Numbuh Five's case, flipping pages very quickly in a not really in the mood kind of way. Numbuh Four and Numbuh Two were playing lazily a game with the play station, not really caring if they'll win or loose. Numbuh Three was watching her two friends play with a bored look on her face. She would sometime close her eyes and yawn loudly.

No missions that day.

No one had something to say or do.

So boring…

"Ha! You lost again…" said Numbuh Two expressionless, Numbuh Four just nodded, threw the joystick aside and crossed his arms over his chest.

Silence.

Then suddenly the same Numbuh Four let out a cry of despair making everyone stare at him.

"What is wrong, Numbuh Four!" asked Numbuh One scared and tried to collect the book he dropped when Wally had shouted.

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" Numbuh Four exclaimed with his thick Australian accent and stood up from the couch he had been sitting on. "I'm bored! B-5-J-E-A!"

"Yeah… Numbuh Five is bored too…" Abby said looking at him seriously, "But I don't scare everyone to death for that!"

"But you're bored too, aren't you?" said Numbuh Four, "I can't take this anymore! Let's do something!"

"And what are you suggesting…?" asked Numbuh Two yawning and Numbuh Four stared at him, deeply in thought. Everyone could almost hear his mind working, slow and painfully.

"I know!" exclaimed Numbuh Three with a wide smile. "I know what we could do!"

"And what is that, Kuki?" asked Numbuh One interested.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" the Japanese girl said throwing her arms in the air joyfully.

"Truth or Dare?" Numbuh Two and Numbuh Four asked in unison.

"Well…" Abby said with a smile, "Numbuh Five thinks it could do the job…"

"Yeah… and I'm too bored to think about something else…" said Numbuh One.

"Hooray!" said Kuki and after explaining the rules to some very confused Numbuh Two and Four the game started.

"Okay, I'll start!" said Kuki happily, "Numbuh Two! Truth or Dare?"

Numbuh Two smiled and said:

"Dare!"

"Okay! I dare you…" Kuki smiled, "…to get out the Treehouse and shout loudly… 'I wet my bed again!'"

"Hey! That's not true!" said Hoagie.

"Doesn't matter… now, go!" said Numbuh One enjoying himself. Hoagie threw him a dirty look but stood up nonetheless and closed the door behind him.

Silence until Numbuh Two's voice and the giggling of some girls was heard. The rest of Sector V laughed loudly and Numbuh Two returned, his face red for embarrassment, but then he smiled.

"Okay it was somehow funny… but I'll get revenge!" he exclaimed with a spooky voice, Kuki just smiled.

The game continued. Numbuh One confessed that he stopped sleeping with a teddy bear just some months before, Numbuh Four kissed one of Kuki's toys, Numbuh Five was dared to sing a rap song, Numbuh Three had to dance like an Irish (thanks to Numbuh Two) and Numbuh Two confessed that he had a rabbit named Winky Wonky when he was a little kid.

"Okay Numbuh Four… time to get thing more spicy…" said Numbuh Two with a smile, Numbuh Four looked at him, expecting everything.

"Truth or Dare?" Hoagie asked.

"Truth…" Numbuh Four said, sure he had nothing to hide.

"As you wish…" said Numbuh Two smiling even more, "So… do you loooooove Numbuh Three here, aka Kuki Sanban?"

Numbuh Four's face turned red and started babbling.

"I… err, I… I…"

Numbuh Three looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"I…" Numbuh Four noticed Kuki's eyes on him and his chest pounded so hard he though everyone could actually hear it. Without thinking he stood up and walked out from the room. Kuki followed him immediately.

"You're gonna die, Numbuh Two…" said Numbuh One, worried.

"But I thought I was doing him a favor!" Hoagie defended himself, "Everyone knows he likes Numbuh Three!"

"Except Numbuh Three herself…" said Numbuh Five and started to read the magazine again.

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK

"Wally?" Kuki asked worriedly and entered Numbuh Four's room. She looked around her and saw him hiding his face with his hands in a corner. She came nearer and kneeled down before him. "Wally?"

Wally, startled, looked at her and gulped.

"I…"

"Wally… why did you left? The game hasn't finished yet!" Kuki smiled and he regained courage.

"But I…"

"Okay, Wally, truth or dare?"

"What?" exclaimed Wally surprised, Kuki just smiled.

"Just choose…"

"Truth…" he whispered.

"Do you really love me?" the girl asked her heart pounding. Numbuh Four remained in silence trying to avoid Kuki's eyes.

"Won't you answer me?" Kuki voice trembled and Wally looked at her.

"Yes…" and Numbuh Three smiled.

"Are you answering the first or the second question?" she laughed.

"Both?"

At that Kuki smiled even more.

"So you do love me!" she said in her happy go lucky tone and Wally blushed even more and looked down at his feet. "Me too…"

"What?" he exclaimed again. Kuki blushed and said:

"So… Wally truth or dare?" Wally confused looked at her but then smiled.

"Dare…"

"Well, I dare you to kiss me…"

And he did.


End file.
